the bakery
by Organic Donut with SPRINKLES
Summary: A collection of drabbles, fun and random fics, poems and other stuff. Review for next one, in the next week or so.  Mostly InuKik! fluffy chappies at the end!
1. Poem: Dreams

Yeah, sooo a lot of people have done these, but here is going to be my collection of stuff. Mostly InuKik, Kik-centric or some random IY stuff. Just to encourage me to write more, even if it's just 90 word drabbles/poems.

Dreaming Moments 

Dreams come to me now, soft, eager, praying that I won't wake.

Visions, every scents, touch so familiar…

I won't forgive him to prevent the nightmares, just, only for his sake.

Still seeing him in my mind, is still quite peculiar.

Of course, I really can't dream, eyes wide open are mine,

But really every memory that you appear, what else shall I call it?

Shall I title it a nightmare, flames and countless pain?

Or relish in the sorrow, cherish it as my last

Moment with you.


	2. Fluffshot: Nightfall

Going through my library...Random fluff stuff. R and R plz!

The cold nighfall overtook them both; slowing her in their trudge through the snow.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

Kikyo slid her eyes over to him, watching as his amber orbs turned to face her.

"There is a village up ahead…"

Expecting him to trail of about how about useless humans were , he surprised him by agreeing.

"Good," to her dismay he paused to poke her shoulder, giving her the slight warmth a human would never have, "Your frozen."

"It's cold."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled off haori and tossed it to her. Watching her hesitate, he thrust it onto her chest, and her arms slowly came up to grap it.

"Thank you." she whispered. Kikyo pulled it over her head, but she still was shivering, with the snow coming down to melt on it.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'll let you keep it on one condition."

"What?" she asked warily, glancing at him.

Not saying a word, he picked her up, carrying Kikyo bride style in her arms.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

Sighing he gently crushed her face to his chest, and she moved in a more comfortable position, cuddling up to him.

"Fine…" she murmured.

"Your so slow in this weather, Kikyo."

She tipped her head up to meet hs forward gaze, "I thought you were trying to keep me _warm_."

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Keh." not saying no or yes, she noted.

Sighing, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, catching a snowflake between them, it melted into the warmth, as he turned his head to kiss her mouth. They broke away, and she rested in his arms till they reached the village.


	3. Poem: Bound

I don't know why, but half the things in my library have something to do with IY, or take some inspiration from. I'm going to label these, somepeople have there little collections of stuff, and its really frustrating because half the stuff you don't even wanna read. Anyway...

**Bound by Duty**

It's a song,

It's a dream.

And it's broken.

How should I feel?

Bound by duty,

Freed by love.

Only to die,

Soar above...

I was waiting,

For someone to tell me,

Someone to save me…

From this duty.

Bound by duty,

Freed by death.

Only to die,

To fall alone.

I was lonely,

Wanting to fall freely.

The light escaped me,

But you claimed me.

It's broken now,

Just a dream,

**A long forgotten song. **


	4. Poem: Sailing

So apparently I'm into poetry now. Whoo pee. Spanish is really boring, so I'll write then, and come home and type it up. Hopefully, something happy will come up later. After I finish my homework, then hopefully I'll get back to my other fics, 3 of which I have hanging….

Sailing

In our final moments I realize all that we have,

I've laughed,

I've let go,

I've loved,

I've cried

I've died.

We say we've parted ways, but all we come back to is each other,

We say we've unraveled the red knot of fate, so why is it so fiercely intertwined?

Why is it that through all we've been through, we haven't failed to stop transcending time.

So many questions that I want answers, but that's alright because,

I'm laughing again,

I'm letting go once more,

I've loved forever,

I've cried endless,

And I'm going to die, for the final time.

_After thoughts: _The title is from another tearjerker fic I've read on here of the same name, and the format is free-verse but I think it has some sort of rhythm, phrases and the four lines of actual substance, and the phrases again. It's set quite obviously, during Kikyo's final moments and in her POV


	5. Poem: Heaven and Me IY POV

Heaven and Me

I look out to earth, and think to myself,

You and I were here once.

I look down at my feet to hell,

50 years you spent in those flames.

I look again at the earth, and try to imagine it frozen,

And you dancing on a clock, stuck forever, without me.

But now I look up, and watch your soul fade,

There is no clock up there, no time at all,

Just your peace, and it somehow found me,

In heaven.


	6. Twoshot, fluff: Perfection

Perfection

Kikyou. She intrigued him for countless days and nights, and he could never get enough. Inuyasha was mesmerized by such simple actions of hers, notching an arrow onto her bow, teaching the young Kaede, tying her hair up in the morning. Her hair. She seemed younger with it tied up that was the way she left it when she was off to battle. When Kikyou left it down, she seemed more like the young woman he had never seen her become. His favorite recollection of the black tresses was the day she untied her hair in front of the sunset. In was windy, and as soon as she pulled the ribbon, her hair began a gentle dance on the stage of the dying sky.

And those brown eyes that held him so. They held such volume, grace, strength, power and a distant sadness that Inuyasha wished to eradicate complete from this world. Day by day his skill at reading them grew, he could go beyond her mask and find her. Just her.

Thoughts of Kikyou invaded his mind when she wasn't there. When she was…Somehow he had grown more tense in her presence, trying to imagine how someone like him could even think of basking in her perfection.

Perfection. That's _exactly _what it was that drew him towards her. And the same thing that pushed him away. She was so pure. Untouchable. Beautiful. Nothing could mask her light.

So lately he had been trying to stay out of her way, which meant, off course, dazing off into her memory. It wasn't that easy. They seemed to come together. It was a familiar routine. Kikyou would smile at him. He would come down from the tree he was occupying. They would talk, and she would ask him to walk with her. Wordlessly, they would walk, till they came to their meadow. He was so comfortable around her.

It was though, trying to stay out of her way, lonely. He had caught the hang of it. He would manage to pretend not to be noticed by her. And it went on for 2 weeks.

Thankfully, he got some new company soon. The flea. Myoga could be soon found perched on his shoulder. Inuyasha would drone on and on about Kikyo, and Myoga could easily see the love he held for her.

"Master Inuyasha, why don't you go talk to Kikyou then? She's right there." pointing through the gap in the trees, where the peaceful shrine maiden sat grinding herbs in a pale basket.

"She's busy." he snorted, "Probably too busy being _perfect_ to_ bother _with me…" closing his eyes after a glance at her. Myoga sighed. To him, it looked like the miko was waiting for him to come join him.

"She's not perfect…your just blinded by affection for her."

It was the first time that had dawned on him, maybe thinking she was perfect was a good thing. But when was perfection _ever _a good thing. Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Myoga."

The miko frowned. A hour had passed. He clearly wasn't coming down. Sighing, she got up and started walking home. The next morning, Kikyou found a flee on her shoulder, when she was taking some down time in the meadow.

"Hello, Kikyou-sama. I'm Myoga, Inuyasha's vassal."

She looked down at the said flee.

"I suppose you've already introduced me then. Are you going to tell me why I haven't seen him around lately?"

Myoga could see why he was so entranced be her. She was almost inhumanely appealing, even to the eyes of someone not human, she seemed clever too. Still though, there was no reason to deem her to perfect to bother.

"Well, umm, you see-"

"Yes?" her voice was still good-natured, but with a bit of impatience.

"Don't mention that I've said this to you,"

"If I ever see him again." Kikyo interjected.

"Yes," the flea shifted uncomfortably," Well, he's apparently deemed you too perfect to be around…I think he's nervous because he loves you much. Strange isn't that?"

Kikyo coughed, blinking in confusion, stopping in her tracks. That sounded like something out of a story from a giggling maiden in the market.

"Come again?" she said, shocked.

"He values you so much, he's mistaken it for perfection. I don't think he thinks he's good enough to be in your company…" he explained hastily.

"That's absurd! Why would that even cross his mind?"

"He cares for you that much."

"That's sweet, but doesn't he know how lonely it is without him?" her voice was distant.

Myoga opened his mouth to speak, but the miko had something else. Her voice turned hard, "I want to speak with him. Where is he?"

Well, talk about independent. The flea opened his mouth to give away the hanyou's location, but the miko was too quick for him.

"Never mind that, I'll follow his energy." she started walking towards the forest where he was, when she spoke softly to the flea again, "Would you mind letting me talk with him alone?"

"Not at all." the flea jumped off her shoulder and into the other direction. Kikyou went quickly to where he was, standing right under the tree where he was standing, she commanded.

"_Inuyasha, come down from there!"_

Oh, what she had in store for him.

Cliffy. Hmmm…I can make Kikyo really soft and nice or really hard and aggressive. I think a bit of both. Which one first?

Side Characters is sorta almost done. I wanna make a big finale with lots of stupidy and InuKik-ness. Ha ha.

Merry Christman Eve and/or Happy Holidays!

-the donut


	7. Twoshot, fluff: Perfection 2

Perfection-2

"_Inuyasha, come down from there!"_

A rustle. A few leaves fell down. She could sense his hesitation at the anger in her voice.

"Inuyasha, _please_."

Her wall of iron fell, and out came the broken shell of a lonely woman. Kikyou slowly lowered her body, till she was sitting on the ground. She was cold, so very cold, even though it was a warm summer day, her soul was cold. Kikyou had known this loneliness before, before she had met Inuyasha, but he had filled her with warmth. And for such a stupid reason, he no longer entered her company.

Seeing no other choice he leapt down and held her. Inuyasha couldn't bear to see her look so broken. He had never seen her perfection look so broken. Kikyou had closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, paying no mind to the locks of hair crushed in between the two of them. Inuyasha moved the hair from her face, and untied her hair band, wrapping his arm where it once was. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time, he loved how her hair came out, graceful and flowing, like a river. It was silent in the forest, and their souls intertwined in the simple way he held her.

And, then, of course anger. Surprising him, she drew herself out of his protective embrace quickly, melting him with a steely glare.

"Where have you _been? _Every single -,every single _day _could have been like that! But you weren't there! You just waltzed in, and you've been in the trees every _moment _you _could have _been spending with _me!"_

All her pent up frustration and anger came rushing out as she ranted. Kikyou realized it wasn't doing anything, and her voice quieted, her glare softened, and she let him wrap his arms around her again. She felt them stiffen as she asked the simple word.

"Why?"

"I didn't think," he stuttered, "I was good enough for you." he realized how stupid that sounded, after all whom was the one holding her?

Her eyes were dangerous, her voice even more so.

"You didn't think you were _good enough?_ Who then, do you suppose is?"

"I don't know." he stammered again.

She wasn't in his arms anymore, she was kneeling a foot away from him. They were close enough to feel together, but far away to feel apart. Kikyou was frozen, Inuyasha looked a little scared? Was he scared of…her? She felt regret at snapping, she wanted him in her presence, she shouldn't be yelling at him…Carefully, she reached a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it for a brief moment. Inuyasha's face turned a light shade of red. The look in his eye told her the simple caress had comforted him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered softly, knowing full well it was so unlike her to become angry.

"No," he said gently pressing her hand against his, "I guess it was stupid."

Kikyou said nothing, bringing her other hand to rest in his. She was looking down at the ground, she knew his gaze would pierce right through to her.

"I dunno," he continued, "-you seemed so _perfect_."

Kikyo sighed, resting her head back against his chest, letting his warmth sweep through her.

"Inuyasha…that's sweet." she said quietly, "Really. That's very flattering. I'm not sure what in my daily life that could appeal so much to you but-"

"Your hair." he interjected. The miko coughed. Bringing her head back up from his embrace, she looked at him quizzically, "watching you do your hair, or pull your hair free. It looks really...nice in the moonlight." after a pause he added," Or the sunset."

"Would that explain you untying my hair band?" glancing down at the white ribbon he held, and then back at him.

"I guess." he shrugged, now thoroughly embarrassed, his face dark. She took the hairband from him, and pulled her hair back in the usual manner. Raising an eyebrow she remarked, "If it keeps you near me, you can untie my hairband anytime you'd like…"

It was his turn for silence. He obviously didn't want to press the topic any further.

"Well, anyway," she went back into his arms for what felt like the 50th time, "don't you think the both of us, together, have a perfection of our own?"

In response, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, circling around her waist. Inuyasha gently pressed her small frame against his muscled one. She smiled as he pulled her hairband free again, and snuggled into him. Kikyou gave out a small breathe of relief, relieved to be back in her beloved arms. She reminded herself to be gentler to the next flea she laid eyes on.

Perfection, together.

A.N: So it was a bit of a stupid concept, but hey, everyone can use some Christmas fluff. S.C is halfway done, I'm getting there!

P.S: BIG blizzard over here…already 10 inches and still going…yay! I love snow! Sorta. Ok.

Kikyou's hair wasn't supposed to become a motif but ok…(welcome to literary elements). I was just planning on Edward-izing Kikyou. Yeah, big Twilight fan? Nope, go look somewhere else. Though I am quite found of Jacob and the histories of the mythical beings… And I don't know why I switched from Kikyo to Kikyou. I think Kikyou sounds more Japanese and IDK, I just like it better at 12 in the morning…

this sounds pretty: la historia de cómo dos almas solitarias quisieron vivir, the last two words especially

-the bakery _donut.:out:.


	8. OneShot: Christmas Special

Chirstmas Special 

Kagome: Merry Christmas!

*Group groans*

Miroku: Not to be rude, but the last time you said a random word, you made us dress up in some random costume….

Sango: I don't really want to relive that….*shudders*

_Last Halloween_

_Kagome: Happy Halloween! Guys come here, I have costumes for you!_

_Shippo: Yay! Presents!_

_Kagome: No….costumes._

_Shippo: *pouts* Presents? _

_*Kagome shoves magic faerie wings on Shippo and makes him hold a wand*_

_Kagome: There! You're a faerie! Here's some candy! *throws candy*_

_*Shippo who is always sucking up to Kagome eats the candy*_

_Kagome: Sango…?_

_Sango:uneasy: Yes? _

_Kagome: *throws pile*: Wear that._

_Kagome:*throws piles at everyone else*_

_Inuyasha: Why am I a dog?_

_Miroku: This wolf mask is smelly._

_Sango: I'm barely wearing anything!_

_Miroku: I don't mind._

_*SLAP*_

Kagome: No costumes. We're just celebrating the birth of someone very special.

Inuyasha: Is it me?

Kagome: …


	9. OneShot: My take of humor? REVIEW!

"Kikyo."

"Hmmm?" the sleeping miko didn't open her eyes.

"_Kikyo."_ the hanyou said irritated. She opened her eyes too look at him.

"I can't sleep."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the random comment.

"And why not?"

"Remember when you were shooting arrows?"

"Yes…" she said uneasy, she didn't remember hitting him.

"The big violet ones that hurt even if you don't get hit by them?"

"Did you get hurt?" she sat up, lit up a light, and scanned him for tears in his red kimono with a worried expression. Her fingers lightly probed the red fabric. Kikyou didn't remember hitting him, but Inuyasha wasn't one to admit being _hit _by her.

Irritated again, he swiped her hands into his one, "No, dummy, you purified my favorite tree."

Inuyasha: That was lame.

Miroku: That wasn't even fluffy.

Sango: Or cute.

Kagome: I thought it was nice…

Me: Thank you Kagome. What do you think Kikyou?

Kikyou: … It was clever, I suppose. Amusing.

Me:beams: !

Inuyasha: What? It was awful! The stupidest thing I've ever heard! Completely crappy!

Kagome: _That's_: points: his favorite tree.

Kikyou:nods:

Miroku: hands bow:

Sango: hands arrow:

Me: Ha ha.

BOOOOM!

Me: snickers: Maybe if you suck up to Kikyo, she'll plant you one of those big rat killing trees. Bet there comfy.


	10. Oneshot: Omake  Death number?

Me: Okay guys. Inuyasha is a character driven series sooo I think we should know all the characters pretty well.

Inuyasha: Yay…

Me: First question, how many times does Kikyo die?

Kikyo-haters: She's dead! Thanks god! 3 I think.

Kikyo:sweatdrops:

Kikyo-fans: Twice! I'm pretty sure…atleast.

Neutral People: 1! Its not that hard people!

Me: Well then…

:Kikyo-haters and Kikyo-fans start fighting

Kagome: Uhh…we're not like that.

Kikyo: I can't believe there getting so worked up over…

:Slowly turns head to Inuyasha:

Kikyo: points a accusing finger: You! This is all your fault!

Kagome: Yeah! You two timing scoundrel!

Kikyo: Do you know nothing about women?

Miroku: He does not….

Sango: Your one to talk…

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome: whispers: I love you!

Kikyo:cough:

Kagome: sorry.

Inuyasha: glares at two:

Me: Umm….:points to mini-battle.

Inuyasha: Can I just use Tetsusaiga to kill them all?

Kagome: SIT!

Kikyo: That's interesting. Can I try?

Kagome: Sure! Ha ha.

Kikyo: focuses: takes deep breath: Sit!

:nothing happens:

Inuyasha: A-ha ha!

Kikyo: glares:

Inuyasha: shuts up:

Kaede: Try 'beloved'.

Kikyo: raises eyebrow: Beloved?

Inuyasha: crashes to the ground:

Me: Guys…what about the little quarrel over there!

Kikyo and Kagome: ? What do you want us to do?

Me: There your fans!

Kagome and Kiyo: Oh…right.

Me: How about..say a quote.

Kagome: Ok…umm.

Me: Whispers in ear: Inuyasha come over here.

Me: Ready?

Me: Go.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: _Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha: _Kagome!_

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome fans all look over and start doing cheesy InuKag stuff

Me: Kikyo?

Kikyo: My 'fans' are more inteligient than that. I think they'll stop.

Me: :holds up a big Kikyo sign:

Me: Okay…anyway! To answer the question, we're going to bring out one of Kikyo's biggest on-show stalkers!

Kagome: It better not be Inu-NARAKU? WTF?

Kikyo: I agree. ?

Inuyasha: HELL YES I AGREE! WTF!

Me: Well, he is-

Inuyasha: STFU!:draws Tetsusaiga:

Naraku: I thought I was here for tea…

Kikyo: …

Naraku: Kikyo! My beloved!

Kikyo: Inuyasha…since you have your sword out already, do you think….

Inuyasha: growls: slashes Naraku into little bits:

Me: …. Inuyasha! What the heck!:turns to Kikyo and Kagome: And why couldn't one of you're a million lovers stop you!

Kikyo: He called me 'beloved'.

Kagome: Inuyasha protecting Kikyo again! : bawls her eyes out:

Me:Anyway..I guess I'll bring out Kikyo's second stalker. And. Don't. Touch. Him.

Onigumo: Ok, you insolent creatures and my beloved Kikyo!

Kikyo: ….

Onigumo: Aww…you look sooo adorable! If beauty could kill, I'd have died more than you have!

Inuyasha: growls.:

Me: Watch it.

Onigumo: And your eyes! Your wonderful eyes! And remember that time you spilled porridge on me! What wonderful memories! I looooooove you sooooo much Kikyooooooo!

Musou: So do I!

Naraku: So do I!

Inuyasha:…

Kagome: You better not say it.

Kikyo: That's fine. My fan clubs big enough.

Me: Hell yeah!


	11. OneShot: Dusk

Sometimes I look up to the sky and wonder. I'm used to wondering, losing myself in that familiar sky of blue. I wonder about you, your eyes substitute the sun for a few brief moments before I look away. It's my little secret.

Nothing can take me away from my last memories of you, though fading, they will always be strong enough. That's another thing I wonder about. Am I ever going to be able to let you go? I know, in some ways I have. But, I don't think my will is strong enough to fully, fully release you from my mind's grip. I laugh, a small humorless, sound. Your haunting me, last lingering sorrows paining me in their depths. Death, won't even heal this wound. Not when death inflicted it.

I'm used to this sad smile. I wear it often, engraved onto my features whenever I glance at the sun. It blinds me of course, but for a short moment, I see you. Your amber eyes, golden confidence and pride. I don't miss them though. Their a part of me, true, and I have never gone a day without visualizing them, ever since the day I met you. And the day I lost you. And the day she found you.

I'm a part of her too. I can feel you through her, on occasion of course. I wish I was as lucky as her, but I'm not bitter. I'm happy for her, as long as- as long as your happy.

As I finish this little ritual of mine, looking up, seeing your eyes and thinking back and thinking of you both, dusk hits the world. Your amber fades into black. Do you remember the dusk? So very long ago, a secret ritual we both shared...

"Kikyou?"

"Hmmm?"

"Since, umm, all the demons are gone, do you think we could go rest for a while?"

The miko swayed her head over to meet his eyes. Pausing for a moment, taking in the 'we' she smiled.

"Of course, beloved."

Blushing as he always did at the affectionate term, he led her to a small cliff overlooking their lake. A single tree, deep and melancholy, it reminded her of the Sacred Tree where their fate would seal.

"This is one my favourite trees to sleep on." he said glancing over at Kikyou, who taking in the sight. Warm amber and strong red where melting in a rich blank black. Color flew delicately across the stars. Inuyasha too, noticed the sight, but her smile was something greater. Remembering to answer his previous statement, she replied warmly, "It does look very...entrancing."

"Yeah." he uttered. A minute passed while the hanyou stared at his miko. Black hair was let free, cascading, coinciding the color the night. Her brown eyes were warm and darker in the loss of light. But her skin's milky complection remained as bright. Noticing his watch full eye, Kikyou's cheeks matched the color of the red of the sun. Interrupting him, she coughed lightly. Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes.

"Shall we?" gesturing to this single tree. Inuyasha glanced over at her awkwardly, did she not notice their was only one tree? And too of them? Or just not care? Apparently, she already had a solution. She sat down against the tree, and looked at him intently, just standing there.

She smiled at his puzzled expression, "Well, Inuyasha," she began in a joking manner,"You seem to be quite fascinated by my facial features, so why don't you sit here," motioning down at her lap, "so then we both can gaze up."

Her eyes were fixated on the dying day and Inuyasha sat down cautiously. The next day, they returned to the same spot after a weary battle, and continued to do so aftermore. The two lonely souls ritual by dusk

I debate whether to smile, to laugh or to cry at such a humane memory. But in the end, thinking escapes me, as I lean against our other tree, imagining my hands on your velvet ears, and the only thing I see, is my little secret. Dusk in your amber eyes.


	12. Poemshot: Rain

poetry, inukik, kik-angst, pre-canon, happy, romance

here's a little something!

Warriors come by and tell me what a battlefield life is.

Healer come by with, 'what a miracle'!

Lovers tell tales of who they are with.

Of course, that last bit I thought was a myth.

My life is my curse,

Everyone else's gift.

I laugh, because mine, one out of a million,

the Heavens had to uplift.

All my life I've trained,

To become what I thought I wanted to be.

the Shallow thoughts surround me, but thankfully,

our Night has drawn in.

Your warm arms surround me, warming my frozen mind,

You, my sanctuary from the top of pyramid I've built.

My love, though I fear,

my Pyramid falling on you.


	13. Funshot: Dripping Paint

Kikyou had gone out to heal some war-ridden village the other day. She had specifically told him not to come along, so she could finish the job quicker she said. The glare she gave him was enough to keep him away. Inuyasha wondered how he had ever gotten along without her. He was really bored.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"What, Mitsuo?"

Mitsuo had become on of the half-demon's friends, he was a bit of perverted monk, but he was a good man. They got along.

"Say…Kikyou's gone."

"What of it?" Inuyasha was obviously not very happy at the news.

"So you know…"

"What?" he was now a bit irritated.

"When's the cat's away, the mice play."

"What are you trying to say?" now glaring at him.

"Or when the master's away the dog can ma-"

"What the hell Mitsuo, I ain't some two-timer!" he whacked him on the head.

Rubbing his head, Mitsuo yelled at him, "I was _going _to say when the master's away the dog can make something for her!"

"Oh." he sat down thoughtful. Wait, was he really going to do something thoughtful?

"So, umm, Kaede…how exactly am supposed to use this paint thing?"

Kikyo lifted an eye at her hanyou, as he presented her with a very wet piece of parchment. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly, with Mitsou and Kaede laughing hysterically in the background. She gave them a tired glance, and seemed to figure out what was going on…

"Well, Kikyo?"

"It's beautiful Inuyasha. "she said in a very plain voice. Inuyasha did not look convinced at all. Kikyou leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. That seemed to reassure him.

"Now, let's see, let me, uh, hang this up in the hut."

Inuyasha grinned stupidly at her. Trying to avoid being splashed on by the paint, she tacked in on the wall lazily.

Next time she would be sure to take him with her. It was sweet though, but the brown, dripping toad (which she thought was supposed to be a dog) holding a very, burned looking flower, was really not her cup of tea.

a lil something fun. its late. g'night.


	14. Funshot: Kikyo gets pissed  Again

Spanish final tomorrow, great. Hahaha. I'm getting all tense, soo in an effort to calm myself down…I was just on Facebook, someone posted this, so IDEA! Instead of working on Preseries 2 (which will be up soon! I'm on 400 words) I'm doing some else fun l like yesterdays. Review guys!

_**I'd rather have bad times with you, then good times with someone else**_

It was troublesome. That was the only way she could describe the situation at hand. And embarrassing. Very embarrassing. But it really wasn't her fault, normal demons weren't attracted to hot springs. And while priestess's were bathing. And with their half-demon lover around.

It was a snake demon, with a tail whisking around, it took a somewhat humanoid form. By the voice she could tell it was male. Great. More awkward.

Kikyou lowered herself in the water, narrow eyes glaring at the demon who had not yet located her. She moved over to where her clothes where, hell no was she fighting the thing naked, especially not with Inuyasha around. Hell no.

"I smell you priestess!" Thankfully, the demon was rather stupid and large, and the hot springs were quite big. She was by her clothes now, still refusing to leave the water which coveted her body. Kikyo was just waiting for hi-

"You gonna kill it or should I?" A voice whispered behind her.

Kikyou nearly jumped out of the skin (and the water), and the voice of the hanyou who was kneeling behind her, claws bared, ready to go. Obviously, he didn't see anything wrong in being close to Kikyou who wasn't wearing anything. She didn't know which way to take that.

"Inu-inuyasha!" she spluttered, a frantic wave signaling her surprise (and location to the demon), "I'm obviously not properly dressed- to handle this!" she sank as low as she could into the water. Kikyo glared at him with heat, and Inuyasha looked a bit scared. A wet, and pissed off Kikyo … was well, _hot._

Inuyasha shook the nasty thought off, and as not to show the red blossoming on his cheeks, went out to confront the demon. Leaping up, he tried to create a huge splash so she could dress.

"Sometimes I wonder…" she muttered darkly, as she hurried to put on her clothes, the cloth clinging to her soaked body. Not bothering to notch a arrow, she held her hands up, and summoned up some power while they fought. She channeled her pissed-off-spiritual-power into her hands.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed rather loudly. The hanyou had been working with the miko, for quite some time leaped out of the way frantically, and nearly almost got purified. The demon got the full blunt of it. It started to slowly wither away its body into sparkly Edward like crystal.

"Nooooooooooo! I didn't know hot human girls could fight!"

"What did you say, demon scum? _Sankontessou!"_

Slash. Blood. Kikyou blushed.

"Nooooooooooo! I didn't know stupid half demons could fight!"

"What did you say, demon scum? At least say true crap! _SANKONTESSOU!"_

More slashes. More blood. Kikyou blushed some more.

"How do half-breeds get hot girls?" the purification reached his neck.

Much more slashes. Purified blood. Kikyo sweat dropped. A bit out of hand now.

"Inuyasha, he's dead!"

Inuyasha landed to the ground. Kikyou promptly turned on her heel, gathered her things and started walking. Inuyasha followed her carefully. She was still pretty pissed. And wet. And with that heated look in her eyes. And really really ho-Oh man. He'd dream heavy tonight.

ojrosigj

that's it. ewww. too oc and lustful. ehh. oh well. it was a nice concept. fell through the roof. review review review.


	15. Funshot: Ties

6/20

I'm getting really frustrated at my mom, cause I was serving at her head with a balloon and she was bland as heck, jus' eating her ice cream. Sooo I thought I'd write something else fun. Except it might not be 'fun' but it'll be cute. I've been writing a piano song about Rain (I write music, so if anyone plays anything, drop a review and a key : ) ) so this'll ell be an AU, musical themed.

I'm writing a Kikyou tribute on piano this summer, so if anyone wants sheets….hahaha. Shoot me a PM.

6/22

Whooops, looks like I forgot to finish this one…righto.

An' here we go:

Delicate notes poured out of the window like rain on a warm day, almost begging to lull him into a deep dance. This was the familiar feeling of coming to Kikyou's doorstep, she was always playing something marvelous, notes touched with a grace of hers that he couldn't describe. The wooden door was left ajar just for him, and he walked in. Taking of his shoes, he exclaimed loudly, "It's Inuyasha." , so as not to startle her.

He felt his heart drop as the music can to abrupt stop, but it rose up beyond the clouds, when a young woman emerged under the arc. She was pulling her hair up, and gave him a smile that melted him. A kiss to his cheek, and she had her coat on, not really expecting him to say anything.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Of course."

"How do I look?"

Kikyou eyed him in his classy black tux.

"Where's your tie?"

Inuyasha's face went pale, "Tie?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Awww shit."

Kikyo giggled, "That's fine, Inuyasha."

His ears perked up, "Really?"

She kissed his check again, opened the door and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

A vibration drew him out of driving, "I think that's Miroku, could you get my phone, it's in my pocket."

Kikyou fished around and drew out his phone, she pressed talk and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Miroku." said Inuyasha loudly.

"Hey, buddy. Where are you guys?"

"I'm by the gas station."

Miroku tapped his foot impatiently at the hall, _what does he mean,__ I__,?_

An uneasy silence was heard. "You did remember the most important thing didn't you?"

Inuyasha tensed, "Well…no."

"_Inuyasha!"_

"It's hard to remember these things, Miroku!" he said in defense. Kikyo looked amused, she knew what Miroku was talking about.

"Go back and _get her!"_

"What, no, my tie's not a girl!"

jkjlkjlkj

Sorry. Last final tomorrow, really exitcited to finish chapter 2 of before dawn tomorrow. : ) : ) kkkkkky ou guys are awesome!

thoughts on this one:

im getting the hang of short, and corny. but I think there's amusing and original. so I'll take them.


	16. Fluff three shot: Unnnhhhh 1 out of 3

_**A.N –I was reading a lot of InuKik stuff, so I was feeling really fluffay. xD So this is in some sort of alternate timeline where the whole Inutachi + Kikyo is there, and Inuyasha and Kik are together (of course) , so just a bit of plot less fluff. ;D two or maybe three parted. Part one: **_

"Unhh" the hanyou moaned as he pushed himself up from his position, the pain from the wound was agonizing. Kagome was across from him reading a book? A book, that's what she called.

"How are you feeling, do you need anything?"

He tried again to push up, "Kikyo…" he muttered simply out of habit.

"What?"

"Where's Kikyo?" he murmured.

"She's outside, " she said surprised, "But I meant something like water or fresh bandages.

"No, I want - Kikyo..." he trailed, almost slipping back in unconsciousness.

Kagome exited the room through the paper sliding door, to turn right. She met another, and slid it slightly to poke her face in. Kikyo was tending to Miroku with a worried Sango peering over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha wants you." she said, looking at Kikyo who stopped to bandaging her to listen.

"He's awake? How's he doing?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "The first thing he said when he woke up was your name, so I don't really know. I swear, saying your name is subconscious for him. But his bandages looked fine."

Kikyo blushed and smiled, "Well, why don't we switch? I was just purifying the poison."

Kagome replied, "Guess I'll leave you two alone then. Sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Kagome." Kikyo said as she left the room. Kagome, under her care, had become quite proficient at healing, especially at purification. Purification was always Kikyo's specialty, and it seemed to pass on.

Kikyo entered Inuyasha's room quietly, as not to startle him. His eyes were closed, and he looked tired. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, and murmured her name again. She knelt beside him.

"I'm here, beloved, how are you feeling?"

Inuyasha groaned with pain as he came up again. Her warm hands traced his back in an effort to help him up.

"Easy there." she said, not bothering to hide her concern.

"Does it hurt?" she murmured, drawing him into her arms, and he gave no objection. Her scent lulled him to a deep sleep and her warmth fired his skin.

"Like hell."

Kikyo smiled at the Inuyasha-like statement, and moved his head to the area in between her shoulder and her chest. His hand traced her waist, and lay still. He breathed deeply.

"Now, what will it take for you to go back to sleep?" he was known to not go to sleep easily, she was the only one who could easily bring him to dreams. She suspected it was her scent and gentle touch that did the trick.

"Just...stay here with me." he said softly, burying himself in his miko's arms. Kikyo was surprised at how direct he was; maybe it was the pain that made him go softer than usual. She raised a dainty eyebrow at him, shifted to allow him more comfort and looked at his wound to make sure the position wasn't hurting him. Kikyou drew her right hand to the side of him that was cuddled up on her. It rest on his cheek and where his ear would be if he were human. He snuggled into her hand, and she decided she would be rooted here for the entire night. She smiled and let him nuzzle into her.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were asleep in the larger room next door. Kikyo had turned an unconscious Inuyasha over, and with the assistance of her two shikigami and careful tendrils of spiritual pressure, tended the wound again. It was a fierce red, she grimaced, and it must have hurt a lot. If she were given a wound like that, she would have wanted nothing more than to have Inuyasha hold her tightly through the night. The wound was probably sore from the salves and ointments, she was surprised that he hadn't woken up yet. He was generally one to awake through anything. Again, she mused it must have been her that kept her unconscious hanyou at ease. After the tiring work, she drew him into his lap, not having the strength to pull him into her arms or deal with him if he woke. Her scent certainly had its advantage.


	17. Fluff three sho: Declarations 2 out of 3

The pain in his chest woke him up. It was stinging terribly; he could just imagine the ferocious shade of red. Memories of the night came back to him; he came from battle, weary and with a huge injury on his chest. Kikyo, of course, spent two hours treating it; it was poisonous, demonic energy and was deep. He hoped he hadn't worried her…Where was he? Moving in what seemed to be a warm, soft weight, he realized he lie in the lap of she who exhausted herself treating him. Her hand was above his wound, she had been healing him with spiritual energy too? One heck of a girl. He smiled. His.

Though, with a frown, he hadn't been treating her like it lately. They hadn't had much time to spend together. His face grew more solemn as he remembered the countless times he had heard other young couples whisper their love in each other's ears. The last time…was the night, the night he claimed her, so many moons ago.

"Kikyo."

She stirred. His confidence was at such a peak, he knew should say it now. Whether it meant waking her up or not.

"Kikyo!" he exclaimed again, slowly coming up from his resting place.

The miko awoke softly, lighting a light quickly, with one hand, and using the other to touch his chest. Its glowed purple, and white with energy. He was grateful, getting up with such a rough injury would have been really painful without her soothing touch. The miko was beautiful; there was no other way to describe her. Perfect onyx strands of hair along a captivating porcelain face.

"Does it hurt?" she murmured. A welling of affection for her came back to him; the first thing she cared about when she woke was him. He said nothing, but came down on one knee in front of her. Kikyo's expression was puzzled, "Inuyasha?"

"I don't think I've said it enough." Kikyo gave him a quizzical stare, but a faint idea of what he was talking about entered her mind when he took her hands in his one, the light from one of them illuminating his determined face. The next line proved it.

"All the other couples say it all the time…"he looked down for an instant but came back up, surprising himself that he wasn't blushing.

_Oh, that. _She looked down.

"Inuyasha, its ok, really, you don't have to-"his other hand cupped her chin pulling her face to look at him. Her skin was soft, and the simple movement was enough to drive him insane. The next thing then, by comparison should have driven him to brink of it all. Their mouths were so close, his desire increased 10 fold. The distance between them was so miniscule that they only saw it right to close it. He gently pushed her back against the wall with his hand, but the pain in his chest resumed. She moved one of her hands out of his and onto his chest, resuming healing. Inuyasha did something he hadn't tried before, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and she gave way easily, no fight. That, he decided, inwardly smirking, he would have to more often. She tasted just like he remembered, except the real sensation was breathtaking. Remembering her human need for air was different was hers; he released her. He took her hands again; the light illuminating them both was so perfect. Kikyo looked deep into his golden eyes, and murmured his name again.

"Really, you don't have to say anything." she raised an eyebrow at the deep look he was giving her.

"So you don't want me to say anything?"

Kikyo laughed and smiled at him, making his heart jump, breaking a hand away again to stroke his cheek.

"Well, don't put it _that _way. I don't want you to feel _obliged _to say anything, however."

Inuyasha smiled at her, partly because of her smile. He quickly returned a remark.

"The obligation makes a good excuse," he said huskily, leaning in to her, "-so I can say what I've dying to tell you…"

She took a moment to take that in. Kikyo hoped she wasn't blushing at his proximity. She smiled again, ignoring the hitch in his breath as he took in the site.

"You seem to have picked up a quick tongue in sweet-talk. It's refreshing on you, my tough hanyou."

"A quick tongue's good for a lot of things." and before she could register a comment, his tongue was in her mouth again, pushing her back to the wall, kissing her madly. He felt an urge of affection at the 'my' but remembering why he woke her up, not to kiss her, to tell her something. He pulled back, the two of them locked in each other's eyes.

"Kikyo. You complete me. You the only thing I think about. I haven't seen you much lately but it's shown me how much I can't live without you." she didn't know what to say, no one had ever made her feel this important. He wasn't done though.

"You're the sun of my sky, Kikyo, and I love you so much."


	18. OneShot: Enter  Miroku

I'll write the last part of the previous fluffy thing some other time…haha. I'm half way through Side Characters 4 and Preseries 3, and my mind's running on ideas for Tea Garden. I want to start getting into a weekly update schedule, as soon as I finish Side Characters. That means I'll be updating the Bakery less. Haha. And if any of you think some of these one shots should stand alone not in this compilation, lemme know. Alright, so this is a scenario sorta in the alt. timeline I used for the fluffy thing last chappie: When Miroku is introduced to Kikyo/Inuyasha/possibly-Kagome. Sorta like an Enter: Blah blah blah scene.

I might extend this some other time, I just wanted to get something up cause I haven't updated in a while. I felt like this need to be centered….hahahahah. It's that special .

Reviews are awesome. Alright suggested story time: Lurve Triangle by My God can Beat up your God (humor/parady) Here's an excerpt:

Inu-yasha's forest.

All is silent in the clearing, save for the sound of birds chirping serenely in the background.

The aforementioned hanyou landed softly in the area, appearing very anxious, if not a bit earnest.

He tensed at the rustling of a few soul collectors flowing farther into the forest, before making a one-eighty and coming back towards the clearing.

She was close.

"..Kikyo."

The deceased miko stepped out from behind a tree, looking solemn and sad and evil and- no, wait. Not evil. Did I say evil? I meant, uh, picturesque. Yeah. _Picturesque._

Kikyo stood still for a moment, silent, contemplative, before finally speaking in her enigmatic voice.

"Naraku is gaining strength."

Inu-yasha hesitantly edged towards her, one hand outstretched.

"When the time come, _I will_be the one to defeat him, to have my revenge-"

Kikyo was cut off as Inuyasha slammed into her, and in all aspects of the word, gave her a great big bear hug.

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha... what are you doing?"

"..Kikyo!" He hugged her tighter.

"Yes, my _name_ is Kikyo."

"...Kikyo..."

_Okay then..._

The miko tentatively returned his hug, her arms embracing him and her body relaxing into his hold, one of her hands conveniently wielding a dagger. Just, you know, to put him _on edge._ Hey, she's dead, she's gotta get her kicks _somewhere..._

1234567890987654321234567890

"Growling isn't getting you anywhere."

A calm miko voiced out quickly as soon as she got to the strange scene. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and was baring his fangs angrily at a sweaty, blue-clad monk of some sorts with Kagome on the ground with a blush on her cheeks and a shocked and disgusted look on her face. Then hanyou growled at full volume, fury evident on his tan face. Kikyou couldn't at all come to a conclusion right away, but a few things she deduced instantly: Inuyasha was going to rip the monks head off and Kagome seemed to be backing him up, as she wasn't 'sitting' him, so the monk and her reincarnation must have a sort of negative relation. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the hanyou who only glanced at her when she said something. _That angry that your ignoring _me_, huh, Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha sheathed his sword (seeing immediately he wasn't going to hurt the idiotic monk with Kikyou around) and bared his claws. He growled a death threat and gave the monk a completely petrifying glare.

"Glaring won't get you anywhere either."

Inuyasha glanced at her again, and she sighed. Normally, she mused, she only need say something simple, and any anger the hanyou had would instantaneously dissipate. The only time it wouldn't was when she or Kagome was threatened. It must have been Kagome that something was aimed towards. Kikyou knew he was far more protective of her than of Kagome, and seeing him this riled up over Kagome…made her a little worried if something should ever happen to _her._ _I think he'd go insane._

An awkward silence settled over the four. Kagome was angry. Inuyasha was even more so. . The monk was afraid. Kikyou was still quite confused. But after then next chain of events, she realized, she probably should have set up a barrier. Later, she would inwardly smack herself for her stupidity.

"It seems, half-demon," the monk trembled, still sweating looking up at the said half-demon with fright after eying the elder priestess (to Kikyou's chagrin and even more confusion and to Inuyasha's irritation), "-you seem to be a m-magnet for ah- attractively figured and buh-beautiful wo-women."

Inuyasha lunged.

She _really _should have put up a barrier.


	19. Oneshot: Roads and the Titanic

So, I know this a freakishly quick update…haha, but I got a review from Sonzai Taz (thanks for reviewing my chapters! Here, have a cookie!), and it was put into my head. What if Inuyasha walked in on Kagome and Miroku having an affair? So naturally, like all of you, I laughed my head off at the idea. _Then _of course I decided, lets add _Kikyou _to the mix. I mean, what could be more fun than that?

Since I'm _so _very creative, I'm going to try. But…I'm gonna do then first one, and then another blank walks in on blank and blank having an affair. Any viable ideas?

This is going to be short, like that last one, maybe 500 ish, so I can get to S.C 4. Which is InuKik (sorta) and a parady of some sorts, so you guys should check it out.

_**Funshot: I+K sees M/K**_

So, Inuyasha was walking along a magical carved road in the forest free of roots (he laughed as he pictured Kagome tripping over them.) and vegetation. He paused for a moment, wondering if the magical carved road was some sort of demon lure, seeing as they were never there _before_, and then decided to be his idea of smart and travel off the road. Show that magic road who's boss. Of course, a few seconds of the hanyou traveling barefoot on land with his head held up highly ended badly.

He fell.

And it wasn't just once and then deciding to get back on the clear road, it was fall continuously after giving the road one of his signature Inuyasha scowls.

He fell.

And fell.

…And fell…

Until, the author decided to send Kikyou to explain to him that the nice roads were a courtesy of the author to keep him moving along and not stand doing nothing.

*Flashback*

"Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I suppose. As long it doesn't involve Inu-"

"Just say yes."

"Does it involve In-"

"Just say yes."

"_Does it involve In-"_

"_Just say yes!"_ the author screeched again, throwing various stuffed baboons at her head.

"Ugh! Fine."

"I need you to go tell Inuyasha to walk on the road so he can find Kagome and Miroku sucking face faster."

"Wait, what?"

The author was gone, and a strange multi colored mist was left behind. The authors voice sounded, "You said yes!" in a sing song voice.

Kikyou sighed and went to go find him.

*End Flaskback*

"And that's why I'm here. " said Kikyo monotonously.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN Kagome and Miroku SUCKING FACE?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Gjoreighoeriigheroibn!" he growled and spitted.

Kikyo had learned a long time ago, to ignore his muttering, "Just go _find _her."

"I can't-dhogiahgori-every time I try to sniff her out when _your around_ I find _you _instead. Haven't you noticed every time WE suck face in the forest, I never notice her?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Maybe it's because your throwing yourself on me in a bear hug, that you don't notice any other scent but mine. " Kikyou replied coolly, "And as for your _trauma_ in sniffing me…thanks." she deadpanned sarcastically.

Inuyasha started at her for a while. Suddenly, the footpath turned bright yellow.

"Oh, it's the Yellow Brick road." said the hanyou, pointing at it.

"What?"

"The Yellow Brick road."

"The author told me about it. Just, how do you know about it?"

"Me and Kagome…watched home movies together." he said quietly.

Noticing his guilty expression, the author decided to play a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU WATCH HOME MOVIES WITH SOMEONE ELSE, INUYASHA!" Kikyou screeched deadly (no pun intended), tears springing from her eyes.

Inuyasha cowered under her and cringed.

"There was nothing else to do!" he tried making amends.

"You didn't," she hissed, thoroughly enjoying herself now, "watch the Titanic, right?"

"There was nothing else left!" he squealed.

"_We watched the trailer together!" _she seethed, hiding laughter, "you – you promised you'd watch it with me before we kissed on the pier! YOU PROMISED!"

Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry.

"I know! I'm sorry, Kikyo!"

"I waited 50 years in _burning hell;_ waiting to watch that movie with you after Naraku tricked us on the day we were going to watch it in theater. IN THEATER!" she glared at him evilly.

"But Ka-Kagome had it in HD!"

Kikyo drew back an arrow and raged in a quiet storm.

"Do you know another reason I pinned you the tree, Inuyasha?"

"Red makes a good target?"

"No, you baka, it's because I caught you watching movies with, " she pulled back the arrow slightly, "ONIGUMO AND KAEDE!"

And do you know why," the arrow pulled back further and she aimed,"-you were pinned for 50 years?"

"The square root of 50 is 7.07106781-"

" NO, YOU _BAKA BAKA BAKA, _because that's the number of movies we watched together!"

"I'm sorry, Kikyo! I'm sorrrrrrryyyy! Please don't shoot me, I love you!"

Kikyou fired the shot only a foot from his face, grazing his cheek with the air.

"Promise me, Inuyasha, that you'll watch Titanic with me!"

Inuyasha cried, "I promise, Kikyo!"

Kikyo bent down to him (because he had fallen _again_ because he was off the road) and kissed him on the cheek, ruffled his hair and pulled him up.

They held hands and started skipping down the Yellow Brick road to find, as Inuyasha realized after so long, even though Kikyou was going to suggest it before she started screaming (shows how stupid he is doesn't it?), to find _Miroku's _scent.

o0oo0o0o0o0

"…" Arriving to the scene, Inuyasha simply stared open mouthed.

"Oh, ummm. Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled away from Miroku's face and looked at Inuyasha awkwardly.

"…" Kikyo gaped at the 'monk', was it? Really? _This _was a monk?

"Good afternoon, Lady Kikyou…" the monk looked at her sheepishly.

"Shut the hell up Miroku!" screamed Inuyasha, "Kagome, I can't believe – you and Miroku –how could you – I thought – what the hell, Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at her, demanding an explanation. Kagome was silent, and Miroku rubbed her back. Inuyasha growled, "Well, Kagome?"

"They're in love, Inuyasha." said Kikyou flatly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded feverishly.

"You or your claws can not stop us from loving each other Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"When-when did THIS HAPPEN?"

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other. Kagome mouthed 'its ok' to Miroku.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who can pass through the well."

houyt2o0i8oeruigheo

Hahahaha. I had fun with this one. Home movies. Haha. I haven't even watched the Titanic. Well, there you have it. ;)


	20. Funshot: Special

This is just something really really short just too let everyone know I'm still working on everything. I've started volenteerign and my summer work in full blast lately so updates have been getting much slower…sorry! Tomorrow noon I can devote to writing, as with all of the weekend I'm not outlining. So here's something short and I don't even know whats its going to be about because its off the top of my head:

"Psst. Kikyou."

"Hmmm?"

"Guess what I found in my time!" said Kagome. Kikyo opened her eyes.

"It's a ring?"

"It's a dog collar."

"It looks like the Kotodama no Nenju." Kikyou stared at it.

"Well…its not."

"It doesn't restrain?"

"It does…but not with spiritual power."

"What does it do?"

"Here, I'll show you. But first…we'll need a dog."

Kagome smiled evilly at her.

"What?" Kikyo said.

Kagome put an innocent face on, "First, we'll umm, need you to _charm _a certain half-demon."

o0o0o0o0

"So, why am I here?" the half-demon called out to Kikyo's shikigami.

"Lady Kikyo wished to see you."

"I figured that, stupid."

"She would not be pleased with your language."

"Keh. Whats with the barrier?"

"It's…ummm a _prototype._ You need to wear this."

"Ohhh kay. Why does it say 'Made in China'?"

"You can read?"

"Kikyo taught me."

"Oh. She must have a lot of patience."

"So what is…China?"

"China is ummm," the shikigami fidgeted, "The factory where, the Lady, um, _manufactures _all of her _specialty _items."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely and Kocha and Asuka wondered if he would buy it. He scratched his head. The shikigame wondered if he was stupid enough too…

"It's something _special_ from Kikyo?"

Let's just say the miko's had a lot of fun.

And Inuyasha…, well it took a very big ear rub for him to forgive them .

Which he didn't mind.

After all, they used _special _'scented lotion' or whatever it was from Kikyo's factory.

Special indeed.

o0o0o

its doesn't make much sense. sorry. something better, tomorrow. promise. stay awesome!


	21. Oneshot: Lamps

Ok, guys the purpose of this story is NOT to be good (I just need to write something besides this author's note), it's like the last crappy ones, to say I'm still writing. I'm currently working on finishing up Side Characters (Go read! Please! It's just like all of these one shots.). I'm on page 3 out of hopefully 13 ish. But I type fast for that, so that shall be up soon. That one is sooo easy for me to write. I write too much most of the time.

I'm not running very good on Preseries 3 (I'm at 700 words-ish.). For those of you that read Preseries (which is InuKik and happy for now), this chapter is just going to be more bonding for Kikyou and Inuyasha, some canon scenes, some of my scenes and some Kaede-bonding scenes. Onigumo will be introduced in chapter 4 (I moved that segment around from Chap 2 and replaced it with something else), but the fluff will continue. Wellll, now that I think about it….maybe not 4. I guess I'll just introduce him later. I know it's been like a month since I updated, so I'm going to try and update A.S.A.P. I haven't been doing any summer work at all, and that's starting to crash on me and plus I have no morning with tennis and volunteering and no evening's with library, lessons and music stuff. But I'm going to update soooooon.

Alright.

I don't know what this oneshot is going to be about. I started with a sort of writing prompt. I know. Very stupidAnyhow.

Lemme think.

Ok.

Got it.

AU – Everyone's a doctor like Scrubs.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here." Inuyasha said rudely, throwing a box into Kagome's face in the hospital elevator.

"This is your present for Kikyo?" she said, interested and read the large print and looked at the pretty picture.

"Not that I wanted to show you." he said impolitely.

Kagome stuck her tongue out.

*Flashback*

"_So….Kikyo's birthday is coming up…." started Kagome in the lunch room._

"_So?" Inuyasha said, mouth full of ramen._

_Kagome whacked him on the head._

"_So? So! You can't ruin this!"_

_Miroku turned his chair around from the other table to sit at theirs._

"_Actually, you're just easier to deal with now that you're with Kikyo."_

_Sango turned her chair around too, and whacked him on the head. _

"_Sort of…well, the point is Inuyasha, that she's good for you. Your temper had gone down, you're calmer and much more….uh, nicer to everyone, including patients. Kikyo's a really good thing for you, and as your friends….we'd hate to see it end."_

_The intern Shippo turned his chair around too._

"_So don't screw this up."_

*End Flashback*

So, basically, since Kagome was his best friend, Inuyasha had to show her the present he was going to give to her.

"A _lamp_, Inuyasha? You bought her _a lamp?_" Kagome said.

"Well, uh, there wasn't anything I could think of…" he said defensively, glaring at her.

Kagome shoved the box back in his face and thought for a few seconds, both getting on to their floor.

"Ok, Inuyasha, on Tuesday….repeat after me to Kikyo: -"

o0o0o

"-Happy Birthday, Kikyou," Inuyasha recited, glancing at his hand, while Kikyo raised her eyebrow at him, "Ummm…I'm really glad I found you and umm," he glanced at his hand again and felt his face grow warm, "And…ah shoot."

Kikyo laughed slightly, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening and Kagome staring at him confirmed what was going on. Inuyasha looked at her, confused and slightly embarrassed. Noticing that, Kikyou quickly stopped her amusement and took matter into her own hands. Literally.

Taking his scribbled on hand into hers, and after looking at his golden eyes laced with puzzlement, she lay her head on his chest and spoke softly.

"You don't need to follow that, thought it was very sweet of you…just say what feels right, right now and here. " she murmured with amusement.

He stood awkwardly for a moment, and after a convincing glare from Kagome's, he wrapped his other warm around her waist gracefully. Taking a deep breathe, and closing his eyes…he said that first thing he could think of.

"I uhhh, bought you this lamp."


	22. Fluffshot: Training

This one's fluffy, but I don't like it toooo much, but it's good enough to fuel your InuKik-ness (if you guys have any) for a while. I know I haven't posted in a while, so this is something I just finished up and it's really OCC, but I really wanted to post something. Tennis ended, and I'm trying to keep my musical projects too a minimum (but I just started writing an African piece for a school event thingy and it's not going to well, and I really want it too and I only have two weeks, and I'm sorta done, but I hate it) so I get back to writing this stuff. Sigh. Can't find a good balance. Working on. My eventual goal is to update something every week…and obviously that didn't work….for that the last 4 monthes..so okay, not giving up, I want to be a frequent updater who posts good stuff with grammar. That's my goal. Blame it on high school, I made friends. Stupid friends. I love them though. Arrrgh. So much. :P Anywayy…., the below A.N was from September, but I'll keep it anyway.

Hey, guys, so it looks like tomorrow's my first day of school. I'm not going to rant about that because that's boring, I just wanted to write something for this special occasion. All my chapters are at 1500 words so half way there guys! Anyhow.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Kikyo had **been asked to teach at a nearby training hall for priestesses for a few days. She willingly accepted the opportunity, and was to leave in the afternoon. The hanyou, was not pleased, as he tried to 'reason' with her one last time.

"I don't see why you need to waste your time to teach some brats." He scoffed

Kikyo kept walking, and Inuyasha trailed after her. She smiled and looked at him, rendering him slightly floored, but he quickly got over it.

"Someone 'wasted' their time teaching _me, _so it's only fair." She said, a little flustered at the repeat of the conversation (this was his second time bringing it up today) yet amused at his persistence. _He's so cute, _Kikyo sighed, _why can't he just say he doesn't want me to leave? Stubborn as always. _

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed, keeping up with her pace.

"You can come with me, you know." She tried to consolidate, wondering if he would accept the offer this time.

"Keh, why I would want to come with you anyhow? Don't be stupid." He glared at her, none too happy with her leaving, even for a few days. _Still too stubborn, Inuyasha? _

"Say what you will, Inuyasha, I know you're going to come with me. "

He remained quiet, he couldn't argue with that one.

"And whoever taught you was wasting their time too."

Kikyou glared at him.

"Says the one who fell in love with me, even with one of the main reasons being because I was so powerful that I could _attract _you."

Inuyasha blushed tremendously.

"You're stronger than most imprudent humans. So what. Stupid wench! What makes you think I love you?"

Kikyou stopped in her tracks, giving him an icy glare. Inuyasha stopped, giving an audible curse, for his word choice. She stepped closer to him, and he backed off, but his back met a tree and then Kikyo's face was half a foot away from his. He was scared out of his mind when her hand came to his chest and radiated power, but did not scorch. Still glaring at him, she put the fingers of her other hand to his neck. Inuyasha gulped.

"Kikyou," he stammered, "I didn't mean tha-"

The fingers on his neck heated up with spiritual energy, and he blinked. They were warm. Soothing. Kikyou was glaring at him still, moving her hand temptingly down his chest and stopped to rub his skin. Gradually, she used her whole hand, and then pressing her palms to his chest, still radiating that now seductive energy. She pulled her fingers away abruptly, and the hanyou whimpered as if yearning for a part of himself. He quickly grabbed her hands and held them, capturing the last bits of energy. Inuyasha looked at his beloved expectably, hoping she would continue with the godly vitality, but he was met with an amused expression.

"That," she said as she slithered out of his reach, "-was something my teacher taught us to warm hands in the cold. Not attracted to my energy still?"

Affirming the fact, he quickly entwined his hands in hers and rested his head on her shoulder in a seeming submission. Her hands began to radiate energy again and she supported him they broke one pair of hands, Inuyasha's hand wrapping around her waist and Kikyou's stroking his cheek.

"Hmm." She giggled, "I guess you're coming with me."

0o0o0o

Yeahhh…it's bad, cute, but bad. Awwh. I kinda like it though, sorta. Hahah. Okay okay, I thought it was cute, but I didn't want to share that one.


	23. Fluff three shot: Stronger 3 out of 3

Hi guys! Merry late Christmas! Happy New Year! Hope you guys make some great New Years Resolutions. Alrighty, so I'm just gunna go pull something from my library, I don't really feel like writing something new right now. But, if any of you have seen Prince of Persia, I just started a 'bakery' for that, its just fluffy stuff like what's here, so you can give that a try. I'm going to try and weave Dastan and Tamina's characteristics into Inuyasha and Kikyou for a story on here tomorrow.

I just went and finished up the final part to of the fluff shots on here, so here it is! It's set in that alternate world where the whole group and Kikyou are there, and Kikyou and Inuyasha are together and Kagome's not jealous. Read this after chapter 17, declarations.

Stronger 3 out of 3 – Fluffshot

The couple that been growing apart because of endless battles and shard finding had seemed to fall right back into place after one night of being wounded. The whole group seemed to experience the 'coming together feeling' and everyone was a bit happier now that Inuyasha wasn't constantly snapping at everyone because he was deprived of Kikyou-time, and only had spoken to her in brief moments about battle plans, and Sango and Miroku were valuing their time together more carefully, seeing as the Tunnel might cause the monk his doom soon, they had gotten (slightly) back on track. Kagome had brought back a bunch of new things for the group to tinker with because there was down time, seeing that some major damage had been done to Naraku a week ago (thanks to the priestess's arrows). And in the down time, everyone hurt was able deal and some progress in team bonding was made. Which was well due.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

"You pull the string up and then you – ah, great, Miroku! You got it! That's how you use a yo-yo!" Kagome sat on the ground opening a lollipop for Shippo.

Sango was busy trying to give Kirara 'cat food'. It was two days since the night Inuyasha had slept soundly in his beloved's arms, and there was no doubt in his mind that if he could, he would have that again, but in another sense, he was glad things had de-mushed down to normal. He reflected on the past two days with a smile in his mind. Currently, he was sitting on the grass with his hands behind his head, one leg bent, next to the tree Kikyou was sitting with her back too, perfectly at peace.

Yesterday, the two of them had taken another trip down to the pier to take a boat ride, in the afternoon during the sunset. Kagome had gone back to her era for the night, and the others didn't mind at all, actually, they seemed to encourage it. The half-demon was so much easier to deal with after he had spent some time with the priestess.

The boat ride wasn't life changing, like there first one, but it was pleasant and needed. Kikyou reflected on their journey, occasionally asking him questions (which he would respond to with a wise or brash answer) and occasionally letting the waves around them fill their ears in a comfortable silence. Completely unlike himself, after she had gotten off the boat and to the pier (without tripping of course) , he held her (to her pleasing shock).

"_What are you doing, Inuyasha?" she murmured into his haori, relaxing into his hold. Inuyasha had just suddenly wrapped his arms around her protectively._

"_Holding you." He stated as if it wasn't obvious, "We haven't had much of this…and you weren't planning on tripping." He finished with a smirk._

"_Inuyasha! I didn't trip on purpose." Kikyou pulled out of his embrace, still in his arms, to glare at him, a little amused. _

"_No, " he rested his cheek on her head, "-but I'm glad you did."_

_Kikyou melted in his embrace, and he held her for a few minutes._

The soft side of him was gone by the time they got back to the campsite, thought they were hand in hand, and she was a little glad at the return to normal behavior.

"How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou surprised.

"Much better."

"A good night's sleep does wonders." She smiled, he blushed.

"Of course, but there's rare."

Kikyou frowned at that.

"They shouldn't be, you should be sleeping well regularly."

"I'm not one for deep slumber."

"Oh?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow, "You slept just fine when you were with me. Like a child."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Keh."

Kikyou smiled.

"And," she said, "A good night's sleep will help in battle."

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Don't you want to be as strong as you can?"

"Of course I do, but I can't need you to go to sleep at night."

She had found the problem now.

"Why not?"

"That's stupid."

"Needing me is stupid?"

"Needing you to do something simple like sleeping is."

"You can sleep without me, you just can't sleep well."

"That's stupid!"

"Why?"

"I dunno!" Inuyasha said, "I shouldn't need you to-"

Kikyou stopped and kissed him, cutting him off gently.

"I don't mind at all. Every night, you are too come sleep near me. Do you have problems with that?'

Inuyahsa just looked at her.

"No."

"Good."

"Keh."

That night, Kikyou and Inuyasha had slept right next to one another, hands intertwined, both facing each other as they laid on Kagome's blankets. It was strange how through the bonding of one couple, the group became stronger.

**See ya guys soon! Working on those updates! **


End file.
